


Spoon After

by SkylarBlue



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarBlue/pseuds/SkylarBlue
Summary: The good hair crew talks about their night after the finale at the Spoon.





	Spoon After

The group sat around the table of the spoon for the last time. Maybe not, but the last time in the same schools. All of the good hair crew showed, including the honorary member Jonah, except Andi. She was absent and was usually one of the first to arrive since her house was so close. 

"Maybe she just overslept." Buffy suggested.

"Yeah we did stay over pretty late." Cyrus supported.

"You guys worry too much. It's not like she would just leave without saying goodbye." Jonah adorned his usual smile as he said it.

"Like someone." Cyrus's eyes went straight to Buffy who soon elbowed him. Straight maybe wasn't the right word though.

At that moment Andi had walked through the door. She shuffled in next to Jonah as she repeated her apologies. She explained how she's stayed up crafting in celebration then started to panic because surely the others would be better at this and no one would want to befriend the loser who couldn't keep up then she began crafting again to calm herself down because that's what she's always done in times of need.

"Andi you got in for a reason because you are amazing. You will have a great time." 

"Almost as much as we had last night."

"Some more than others it seems. You two are absolutely glowing." 

"They do? How much did I miss?"

Cyrus bumped Buffy's shoulder. "Do us the honor, you first."

"Well I talked to Marty, straightforward, and he likes me." 

The three are absolutely freaking out. 

"Buffy! That's-"

"Fantastic!" Andi finishes.

"Oh that's not it. He was all dumb and romantic and we kissed."

"Cool." Jonah contributed. 

"Was he a good kisser?" Andi laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Buffy smiled. "Really that's all you have to say."

"Well I have very much to say. For one wow!"

"Buffy, come on it was obvious he still likes you. It doesn't take a scientist.

"Even I knew!" Jonah piped in.

"See." 

"Nonetheless we are so happy for you." 

"Thanks guys. Now you're up Cyrus."

He took in an audible breathe before heading right in. "TJ and I admitted our feelings for each other. Well okay not with words but he told me his name and then we held hands. You should've seen the look on his face it was so adorable but also so scary to be the reason behind it." He blushes still at the thought.

"Cyrus that's-" Andi gapps.

"I know!" He exclaims.

Buffy hooks her hand around him and shakes him in an excited gesture. "That's not surprising we all knew you liked each other." He shakes his head but smiles at her all the same. "Wait go back, he told you his name?"

"I'm not allowed to tell anyone!" 

"When have you ever kept a secret Cyrus?" Jonah laughed.

"You'd be surprised."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written closer to when the shoe actually ended I just thought itd be fun to share even if there isnt much of a fandom anymore.


End file.
